


In the Rain

by eveesolo



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: First Time Writing For The Fandom, For a Friend, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Teasing, Teasing, They don't dare say it out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveesolo/pseuds/eveesolo
Summary: Trevor has been wounded, Alucard had no choice but to retreat from the demon fight. The storm masked their presence and they take shelter in a rusty shack. The mysterious wound had become life-threating to Trevor and it's up to Alucard to save his life.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flakeblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/gifts).



Curse his luck, Alucard thought when he felt a drop on his forehead. He smelled the incoming rain miles ago, but he didn’t think...

That was his mistake.

He put blame on the wounded man he was carrying.

Trevor hissed. The dhampir didn’t have to look to know exactly what the Belmont was up to.

“Don’t touch it.” Alcuard said firmly, applying the same tone his mother used on him whenever he would pick at a small cut or scab as a child.

_ It will leave a scar, darling.  _

Remnants of her left an ache in Alcuard’s heart.  _ Mother… _

May she rest in peace with his father.

“It’s a scratch,” Trevor grunted. “How can it hurt this much?”

Neither the blonde nor the ominous clouds above them had an answer.

_ Drip _ . Alucard saw a drop on his shoe.

_ Drip _ . He felt a drop on top of his head.

There was no third. The torch in Alcuard’s hand went out as the rain came pouring down on them. He tossed it aside and continued on. The lightning above would be his guide.

In the distance, Alucard spotted a lodge. He counted what little blessings he had he’d found something. Trevor developed a cough during their travel, and the storm did not appear to let up anytime soon.

It was a shack, old and rickety, but it was a roof over their heads; a shelter to protect them from the rain, beating down on them in sheets. If they stood outside any longer, Alucard’s boots would become bathing fountains for birds.

The drenched blonde pressed on the handle of the front door.

Locked.

“Let me kick it down,” Trevor slurred.

Alucard gave another tug, this time with more force behind it and the handle broke. The metal disappeared into the darkness at his feet.

“Not necessary.”

“… I could’ve done that,” Alucard heard Trevor mumble.

The half vampire scoffed when he pushed open the door, the smell of rain replaced that of dust and… more dust as they entered.

_ No one had lived here for a while _ , Alucard sniffed the air to be certain. The lack of human scent and Trevor choking on a cobweb confirmed it. 

Alucard guided the monster hunter to a flat surface; there was only so much he could see without a source of light, even with the aid of heightened senses. A creak echoed through the room, followed by more coughing.

“The hell? Is this really dust?”

“No. It’s ashes of a dead man.”

“I’ll kill you where you stand if you’re not fucking joking.”

“You can certainly try, Belmont.”

The dhampir began gathering wood and lit the rustic fireplace. As soon as its light illuminated the room, Alucard noticed the shack left much to be desired. The trail of mud they brought had decorated the place.

The only piece of furniture in the room was the bed… if it could be called that. There were blankets, pillows -which Trevor was currently bleeding on- a cauldron and buckets; some more disgusting than others. Alucard didn’t have to guess to know why.

Alucard began to discard his damp jacket. “You need to get out of those clothes. Start taking them off.”

Trevor chuckled. “Couldn’t bother to get me drunk first, or buy me dinner?”

“Do you want those to be your last words?”

All the banter between them died when Trevor struggled to lift his arms. Alucard assisted Blemont -without any childish complaints on Trevor’s part- in taking off his jacket, tunic, boots, and lastly his ragged pants. All of it dropped to the floor when Alucard saw the injury at Trevor’s side and it’s…

The wound itself was coloring a sickly grey, like stone, no… it was turning to stone and spreading through his veins.

“It’s not that bad.”

The blonde glared. “I beg to differ. Those will be your last words if we don’t treat this quickly.”

He searched through pockets and sacks hanging from Trevor’s belt in hope that Sypha had given him herbs for instances just like the one they’re in. Alucard found some, thankfully, but not enough to neutralize the venom in the wound. 

Alucard would have to suck it out.

God, never did he pray, Trevor wasn’t going let him.

Not without constantly annoying him for performing such a  _ vampiric _ act.

Alucard’s glowing eyes caught Trevor’s attention. “Hey, the shit are you—”

“Sleep.”

At the command, the Belmont collapsed into a deep slumber, snoring all the while.

Alucard cleaned the wound first before settling his lip upon it, and began to extract the deadly venom from Trevor’s blood.

Only a few times in his life had Alucard consumed blood, none of it had tasted so bitter and… grainy. The blood stuck together like wet sand. He might as well be tasting dirt.

He shook his head. Alucard didn’t have time to consider such trivial matters, distasteful as they may be, not when Trevor’s life was at stake.  _ Should anything happen… _

He continued to suck the venom out.

It was taking much longer than Alucard anticipated, as Trevor was a restless sleeper. He repositioned his tired knees to keep them from numbing and bruising, and shifted his hands to hold the hunter still.

Despite his best efforts, Alucard couldn’t help but familiarize himself with the shape of Trevor’s waist, and traced his fingers over the hunter’s abdomen. Trevor carried a harsh demeanor, and Alucard wondered how in spite of this he had such a smooth stomach. Perhaps it’s the same the lower he goes. Down his-

_ Focus. _

The dhampir managed to extract most of the venomous substance from Trevor’s system without significant blood loss. The herbs he applied to the wound would disinfect the rest of it. Trevor became more at ease in his sleeping state, his breathing normal. It seemed the worst was over.

Alucard bundled the hunter with all the dusty blankets he could find, and hung their wet clothes to dry by the dancing fire.

He kept his sword within reach and took watch, should any demon have a deathwish to find them… in his undergarments. Trevor, who was also in his small clothes under all those layers snored in time with the rain beating against the roof.

Alucard had pictured both of them in the same room partially naked before, however, the circumstances were more…  _ steamy. _

_ God _ , take him now, for this wasn’t a time to reimagine his fantasies.

Not only was Trevor restless; he also talked in his sleep. Alucard had caught him grumbling a few times since, and heard a word or two from the hunter, but this was the first time Trevor said anything coherent.

“Not the face,” Trevor muttered. “Not the face, Alucard, you bloody bastard.”

Alucard smirked.

“You love this face,” Trevor mumbled.

And just like that, Alucard’s smugness had been fueled like oil to a fire. “Like hell,” the half vampire cursed.

“You do,” Trevor replied, continuing to carry the conversation.

Alucard rolled his eyes. “Never will I admit that to you.”

Despite what he said, Alucard took a moment to readjust the blankets around Trevor, tucking him in more tightly. In the same fashion as his father, before bedtime when Alucard was younger.

He combed his fingers through the unruly strands of Trevor’s dark hair, and pulled them away from his handsome face.

More nonsense splurged from the brute’s mouth and Alucard ignored it all, until he heard him moan his name.

Over and over...

Alucard crossed his ankles and squeezed his thighs together a little  _ too _ tightly.

_ Fuck forbid, would this man not give him peace _ .

He hadn’t realized he’d let out a growl, not until a groggy Trevor asked, “Is something the matter?” with a hint of smugness that was plain for Alucard to hear.

Alucard quickly tucked his legs against his chest and tried not to move any further. The movement, however, did not go unnoticed.

“You’re not the type to normally sit like that.”

Alucard said nothing.

“Good.” Trevor yawned, and shifted his weight on the bed. “You’re not the only one with a bulge. Payback for your handy work, you damn blood sucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi, this is what happens when you daydream at work. I'm not very familiar with Castlevaina series. What I know is from the Netflix series, and what my roommate has told me (since she's a huge fan.) This mostly for my own amusement and of course a gift for my roommate.
> 
> Enjoy, my friend (´ ω `♡)
> 
> Update: Thank you, MoonstoneMama for beta reading this oneshot. I appreciate all that you do.


End file.
